Long Term Mission
by lady kae
Summary: The fourth kazekage is a kage for a reason and hard to kill, now if only he could get over the embarrassment of no one noticing the difference between himself and a maniac trying to start a war. Meanwhile his youngest is pondering life, maybe a longterm mission will help him figure it out.


Longterm mission.

I watched the sunrise silently, today I would leave on a longterm undercover mission spying on a leader of some far away village and his mysterious dealings with the underground blackmarket and possible Yakuza connections, so my Father said anyway, personally I just thought that Father didnt want me around (he never had before, why start now).

My Father the Kazekage had nearly died last year when Orochimaru tried to kill him and impersonate him -which he succeeded in, however Father was a Kage for a reason and was thus harder to kill then that, though he was probably disgruntled to know that no one noticed for a month (not the other kages, not his own people, not even his own family- which to him just consisted of Temari and Kankuro), no one thought it strange one bit when 'he' supposedly decided to help a previously unknown village to destroy one of the largest and strongest villages in the Elemental Nations, especially since their own village was the smallest of the five great villages -ya, no wonder he was embarrassed, that was a pretty embarrassing affair, what with nobody noticing the diffrence between him and a lunatic imposter set on starting a war (or something).

Since then it seemed the he wasn't the only one revaluating his life and attitude toward others, I had been doing it ever since I met Uzumaki Naruto, my Father had been doing it ever since the near successful assassination attempt on his life, Temari and Kankuro seemed to be trying to understand me better lately, and Baki suddenly seemed to want a vacation.

Thinking again about the mission I couldnt help but wonder about living for so long so far from Suna (and sand for that matter) what would it be like, I wasn't even being allowed to bring my gourd (I had already considered the possibility of Father trying to kill me again), for Shukaku's sake I was being sent to Snow Country!

After I had left the village I couldnt help thinking about Kankuro's expression when I asked him to take care of my gourd for a few years, -one word, hilarious! I was hard pressed to keep a straight face,

or Temari's when she found out I was being sent on a long term mission without my sand, on a longterm dangerous undercover mission in Snow Country without my sand (even Baki had raised an eyebrow at that one, though Kankuro seemed to still be in to much shock with being entrusted with my gourd to notice the why or where of it all- he just kind of stood there and starred with his mouth hanging open), she had looked concerned and perhaps even angry, Baki was much the same except he hid it better.

Leaving the desert sands behind was oddly painful, the sand has always been my home and I always have had it with me in the past.

Once in Snow country I gathered all of the appropriate gear to replace the stuff I was given (just incase Father was trying to kill me again) then I came up with an alias to use (not wanting to use the one my Father assigned for me -again just incase he was trying to kill me, besides I refuse to go by the name Aimoto Jiro).

Reaching the town in question, I started to look around for a place to stay, and found a nice looking little inn called the Yei-hoshi inn that looked both acceptably nice and bad (bad as in the wrong end of town- thus making it perfect). Stepping inside I noticed right away the warm atmosphere, and the warm smile the innkeeper gave me, he seemed to be an older man- several years my Father's senior, he set me up in a room without any fuss -though for some reason his daughter pushed him out of the way and showed me to my room instead.

Although she was very nice to look at- she had long dark hair tied in a single braid down her back, her eyes were friendly looking and beautiful, they had a light in them that I knew that I didnt have in mine anymore (mine had died with uncle Yashamaru), she also had one of the prettiest smiles that I had ever seen - much prettier then Temari's, she had a slight build and was a little flat chested, and I loved the way she talked and the comfortable silences that came after -I liked her, a great deal and I barely knew her, her name was Miyoko and she was a couple of years older then me (making her sixteen and me fourteen).

I quickly found a small job that would work as my cover and give me a good information gathering spot.

I have been here for a year almost and I keep finding myself getting closer and closer to Miyoko, we have even been dating (even though it's discouraged on missions and with those of other villages, though i've heard Temari justify it enough to know a thing or two) -though I am still new to all of this, but she helps me out and I trust her.

Concerning my mission though, I have found that for the most part the only actual connection that the village leader (whose name was Masakazu) had with the Yakuza was a errant nephew who was in the wrong crowd, and as for everything else he seemed alright except for the fact that he allowed the underground to thrive by turning a blind eye towards it (with a 'small' fee of course) but everyone knew that he wouldnt overlook the big stuff. As proven by my second month here when he had a man executed for stealing and beating a woman.

But I still felt like I was missing something.

I am fifteen now and I think I might be in love with Miyoko -I told her the truth and she didnt care (though she said that she likes my real name better) and I have even begun calling her Father, Dad (he is more like a Father to me then my own has ever been).

And I have been learning so many things, like on my birthday for example when Miyoko found out that it was my birthday -I learned much that day and now I know why Kankuro has all of those magazines and Icha-icha books hidden under his futon.

Yesterday Miyoko went missing and today I found the underground of the underground and she was being sold as a slave along with many others who have gone missing plus people that I did not reconize but whose features told me that some of them came from as far away as Spring Country.

I barely kept my K.I. Under control.

Hidden away from those around me I quickly set to work turning the ground beneath me into sand and then I turned the very walls into sand and placed explosives onto the ceiling and entrance ways.

I wondered quickly how this had gone on unnoticed by lord Masakazu, this was exactly the kind of underground that he didnt want.

And just like that I had my answer, there he was acting like he owned the place and grinning like a creep at everything going on around him, Masakazu-sama's errant nephew -Yoshifumi.

Though it seemed that he was more then just errant.

After I Rescued Miyoko and got all of the innocents out, I blew that place sky high, I didnt care that there were probably around a hundred people down there still or that one of them was Yoshifumi the village leader's nephew, there were now several hundred witnesses perfectly able to tell everyone his crimes.

The whole village was in a uproar about the whole thing especially (and the victims of course) Masakazu-sama's nephew, though no one near as much as lord Masakazu himself, I heard him swear to punish every illegal act that ever happened in his village for as long as he had the power and that never again would he turn a blind eye to anything (just as well that I got rid of most of the Yakuza for him),

and then he went on a loud rant about how Yoshifumi-kun had both dishonored and brought shame on the whole family. They were better off without him anyway.

Like any good ninja no one (living) even knew that I was even there and as far as they knew it was a lucky freak accident of some kind. Only Miyoko and I knew the truth.

I starred at my Miyoko-hime in confusion, she had just told me that she was pregnant and that I was the Father. Then her Father took me away to explain the birds and the bees, no one had ever mentioned it to me before, though as her Father pulled me away I could have sworn I heard her whisper that this explains a few things, but what those things were I had no idea, I only knew what Miyoko taught me and about how I was born, but what did this have to do with it?

Miyoko and I had a small private wedding, it was really just us, the priest, and all of her brothers and sisters and their families. She had two older brothers Taro and Jiro, plus their wives and children, and she had one older sister Sumi, plus her husband and children -all of whom had one to three kids.

And for some reason I felt like I had some short of bug (maybe a butterfly) moving around in my stomach, and I just felt happy and giddy, I am not used to feeling like this.

The baby was born early last night, a little girl with my bright red hair and teal eyes, while she had her Mother's skin tone, my Mother's face, and Miyoko's Father's soft wavy curls -I didnt have much knowledge on babies, but this child was without the doubt the most beautiful baby that I had ever seen, we named her Ai, meaning 'love'.

Because I dont sleep, I more often then not, found myself walking with the baby at night (I think that she was trying to keep me company and to keep me busy during the night) the child seemed to think that she was like me and couldnt sleep, but I didnt mind, I enjoyed the company.

We all watched attentively as Ai-chan stood up and attempted to take a small wobbly step, even the guests (at the inn) were all watching closely as she took one small step and then another, She made a total of five steps before she fell down and the crowd went wild cheering on little Ai-chan for a job well done, before that it was very silent in the hopes that no one would distract Ai-chan from her goal.

I admit I felt strangely proud when Ai-chan took her first step, and I found myself grinning as everyone cheered my little girl on.

I massaged my Miyoko's swollen feet as I listened to her lovingly complain about the baby (or babies since none of us thought that it was possible to be hit in eight different places at one time) moving around and kicking her. She had the sweetest smile on her face as she told me all about it.

I wondered briefly if my parents had ever loved me like Miyoko-chan and I love our children,

-probably not.

And I went back to playing with Ai-chan, this was more important then the past anyway.

Ai-chan would never have the same childhood that I did, I would make sure of it.

Miyoko went into labor this morning and by noon the twins were here, two beautiful little boys.

Both of them had Miyoko's dark hair, but their hair acted more like mine then Miyoko's, both of them had my face and eyes, but Miyoko's nose, they actually looked completely identical.

We called the first one Kanaye, meaning 'zealous one', and the second one we called Yukio, meaning 'get what he wants, god will nourish'.

Again I stayed up with the boys at night and allowed Miyoko to rest. Though I think Kanaye-chan is louder then both his brother and sister put together.

I watched proudly as the twins started army crawling to each other (we had put them on opposite sides of the room), soon they were in the middle of the room crawling on top of one another.

They would never be alone, not like I was.

I felt a sense of contentment as I watched Ai-chan babble on to her brothers happily, she never even noticed that they had fallen asleep.

I noticed Miyoko watching them and smiling as well.

That night we left the kids with grandpa and went on a date.

I watched as Ai-chan performed the katas that I showed her, she did quite well in my opinion especially for a soon to be three year old.

Today was Ai-chan's birthday and today she was three, I watched with a smug happiness as she played with the small practice tenssen that I had gotten her, it seemed like everyday she was becoming more and more like her aunt Temari.

After putting the kids to bed after all of their fun, Miyoko and I had some fun of our own.

I watched as Miyoko threw up after smelling her favorite food cooking, this time I was the one to tell her she was pregnant (usually it was her telling me).

Miyoko smiled as the kids and I, plus her Father (he said it never got old, and he was right) took turns pressing our hands to her stomach to feel the baby kicking. The baby kicked like a girl (they naturally kicked harder due to their stronger hips and leg muscles, the boys however were better at punching).

I watched on as Kanaye and Yukio sparred, they were doing very well for their ages.

I smiled as I held my newest daughter -I had told them it would be a girl, and now several people owed me money, they didnt believe me when I mentioned to them that I knew what the baby was going to be just by feeling the child kick and so we made a little wager -I won.

We decided to call her Takara, meaning 'treasure, precious object'.

Her hair color looked like a mix between Miyoko's and my own sort of a darkish red color, and she had her Mother's eyes and face, but she had my pale skin tone, thus giving her a rather delicate look altogether.

I watched the full moon begin to set as I held my little daughter in my arms -what was with babies and wanting to stay up all night? My Father in law (Taku) said that I must be the only person alive who dosent mind -not that any of them were complaining, my insomnia made Miyoko-chan the envy of all the married women in the village and in a few others as well.

I watched with curiosity as Ai-chan and the twins were playing with the tiny amount of sand that came with me (it was impossible for me to leave it all at home, it follows me no matter where I go), they were playing with it like I would.

I grinned with anticipation as I watched Takara walk to me, the first time walking and she goes to me!

I was on cloud nine, not that I actually let others see it, but I was.

Miyoko smiled at me happily as she told me that she was pregnant.

We soon found out that Taku (my Father-in-law) was very sick, and had been hiding it from everyone not wanting us to worry. After that I noticed a small downturn in my wife's health.

Even the children began to notice that Miyoko was much sicker then they had ever seen her. Taku and I began to fear for the baby's life.

I listened in the doorway as my wife laid on our futon on strict bedrest talking to her Father, I listened as he told her in no uncertain terms that he was going to live long after the baby was born, and to not worry about him. She began eating better after that.

I turned eighteen not to long ago and because of that I was one of the witnesses to Taku's will, which we kept completely secret from Miyoko who was still on strict bedrest and finishing up her seventh month of pregnancy.

It was with the strangest emotion that I found out that Miyoko was dead, having died in childbirth before the baby was even born, our little girl had to be surgically removed from her Mother after she died. I held onto my new daughter as I weakly sat in a rocking chair that Miyoko had used many times in the past, while Taku cried nearby.

As I looked at the baby who still didnt know that her Mother was dead and that she would never know her, I couldnt help but remember my own birth and the childhood that happened as a result, as I starred at my beautiful baby girl I promised her that she would not have my childhood.

It was on the day of Miyoko's funeral that I decided on a name for the baby -Kaiya, meaning 'forgiveness', or in other words the exact opposite of my own name, because she would have the exact opposite of my own crappy life.

I watched curiously as Taku-san seemed to have decided that little Kaiya-chan was his favorite grandchild, again the exact opposite of my own childhood.

I made sure that Ai was holding the kunai correctly, I was teaching her how to use it correctly, as the boys and Takara went through the katas that I had taught them.

I looked at Kaiya with a soft look, I didnt get to stay up with her like I did with the others, because her grandpa was always doing it, however I knew the look in her grandfather's eye -he was dying.

So I encouraged all of the children to play with him, and invited all of my brothers and sisters in law over often -we all knew that it would be soon.

I combed out my youngest daughter's red hair, while her teal eyes made it clear that she did not like it one bit, but she didnt cry, she did however give an angry look that would probably one day rival my own -but right now it was just funny.

She looked almost exactly like my Mother, but I was determined to ignore that little fact.

Taku-san died today, it was the most peaceful passing that I had ever seen (it was also the first one), the children were upset that grandpa could not come and play anymore, just like Mommy, but seemed to understand that both Mommy and Grandpa really missed Grandma and it was her turn to have them.

My mission was over -I would miss this place even more then I did with Suna.

I had been running the inn for Taro-san and because of that had quit my other job, but now he was ready to take over the inn, and I needed to go back to Suna, my mission was over and I needed to report back.

The journey to Suna was very long, we traveled undercover with a caravan that was heading that way, the children enjoyed the adventure of it all though and the caravan had other children that they could play with, so it wasn't all bad.

The sands of the desert was one of the most beautiful things that I think I have ever seen and I dont think that I had realized just how much that I had missed it.

I had already warned the children not to let others see them play with the sand -so far all of them could play with the sand, like me (I even considered the possibility of it becoming a new kekkei genki, similar to my Father's except it's sand and not gold dust -it was probably deprived from that though).

I wonder if I have a new kekki genki and the rest of my family dont have it, but all of my children do, then does that mean I can start my own clan? It's not like I have actually used my clan name before. Maybe i'd have to wait a couple more generations to ensure that it stays in the family, in the meantime I could collect as many sand related techniques and jutus' s as possible.

I wonder if there is a tanuki summoning contract, if there is I should find it and make it a family summoning contract.

If I were to make a new clan I would call it Subaku, like I am called, but I am getting ahead of myself, I thought.

We entered the gates of Suna by mid-morning, when there were not many civilians around but all the shops were beginning to open. We said our goodbyes to everyone in the caravan, and made our way to the Kazekage tower.

"Kazekage-sama" I greeted as I walked into the room to give my report, I had left the children outside with strict instructions to be good (and quiet).

"Ah, Gaara-san, how are you?" he asked kindly -which immediately put me on guard (and made me very grateful that I had, had the foresight to leave the children outside of the tower), if I hadn't known better I would say that he was disappointed or even saddened by my reaction.

"I am well Kazekage-sama" I answered him in a monotone as I counted the anbu hidden in the room while adding how many had been outside, all the while I never took my eyes off of him. "I am here to deliver my report, Kazekage-sama" I continued as I started to fight off the growing panic, if it were just me it would be fine, but what about the kids?

"Give the report" he told me, almost sadly -was this another imposter?

So I did in Suna-nin Anbu sign language.

"Son, I am not an imposter" he told me in exaggeration, that just cut it for me.

"ANBU!" I called "he's an imposter!" I yelled, as the anbu appeared from their hiding places, but for some reason this only seemed to amuse them.

"Oh, for the last time, I am not a imposter!" he yelled back, -was it just me or were the anbu actually exchanging money now?

"You called me 'son' which is something that the real Kazekage would never do" I yelled back,

"You are my son therefore I can call you that" he said with a forced calm as the anbu left, but I recognized the stormy look in his eyes -it was him.

"So why start now?" I asked him while forcing the words to come out calmly.

"I've been thinking it over and I want us to start over" I starred at him in disbelief as he continued "and I want us all to have dinner tonight together, as a family, and once you move back in, maybe we can talk." he said.

"Who are you and what have you done to the kazekage" I demanded in no uncertain terms.

"What will convince you that I am who I say I am?" he asked me in growing disbelief.

"Also even if you were the real kazekage, which you are not" I added "though you have done a wonderful job at making the chakra identical to the real kazekage's and you even did a good job with your disguise in general, not to mention whatever you did to the anbu, but I will not play whatever sick twisted game that you are plotting -and I fully intended to get my own place anyway, I am not moving in with you." I finished distrustfully.

This just didnt make any sense.

"Baki-sensei" I greeted my old teacher tonelessly "the kazekage is an imposter" I told him in the same toneless voice.

"Hello Gaara-san" he greeted me "what makes you say that he is an imposter?" he questioned me cautiously.

"He was being nice to me and called me 'son'." I told him, he knew better then anyone that the kazekage, my Father would never call me that, -never.

"Okay, Gaara your Father has been working out some of his issues ever since the imposter incident a few years back, and then after you left Temari convinced him to see a neutral shinobi family counselor to help work out some of his problems, he went undercover and did it, changed everybody's names and did it. He called you 'Setsuna', which is apperently what he originally wanted to name you." he explained to me.

"He was going to call me 'Setsuna'?" I asked with real surprise.

"Hai, I was surprised as well, I really can't picture you as a 'Setsuna'." he told me.

"So he's not an imposter?" I asked wearily getting back to the topic at hand.

"No, he's not, you just missed a lot while you were away"

"So when the anbu were exchaging money?"

"The whole thing became ninja gossip and several people made bets on your reaction. Now excuse me there are a few people who owe me money that I need to go and track down." he said as he left.

"DADDY!" yelled Ai-chan as I came out "there's a lady with a really, really big fan that she says she uses to beat people up with! Can I have one, PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Ai-chan begged me loudly as she made the baby fuss with all of that noise that she was making "I'll be good for rest of my life! I promise! But can I please, please have one! It's taller then I am!" she yelled for the whole street to hear.

"Gaara" asked a familiar voice in complete and utter shock "Did that little girl just call you 'Daddy'?" asked Temari as I looked up at her.

"Hai, seeing as I am her Father that is what she calls me" I told her simply as I took Kaiya-chan from Ai-chan, and Temari started to look faint from shock.

"Daddy, Daddy" sang the twins "can we get one of those puppets with the knives and the poison, please!" they begged me pleadingly in unison, as I turned toward them I noticed Kankuro holding onto a wall for support with Crow out -looks like he's been scarring kids again, but it didnt work this time, these were my kids after all -he was standing behind them, also looking pale.

"Nani?!" said a familier voice from behind me, the kazekage had followed me out.

"So let me get this straight" said Temari "while you were on your mission you got married and had five kids?"

"Hai" I answered, before turning to my Father, the Kazekage, Kankuro my older brother, and Baki-sensei, and asked something that I had wanted to know the answer to for a very long time.

"Why didnt any one tell me about the birds and the bees?" I asked watching as their faces paled as they looked at me, the children, and then each other, then at me and the children again.

"Oops" one of them muttered.

"Daddy who are these people?" asked Ai-chan curiously

" This" I said pointing to the Kazekage "is the Kazekage, he runs the village" I told them before turning to Baki-sensei "and this is Baki-sensei, he used to be my teacher" I told them before turning to Kankuro and Temari "and this is your aunt Temari and your uncle Kankuro." I finished, as I noticed 'my Father's' reaction to how I had introduced everyone, now he knew, now he knew that I didnt want him involved in my children's lives and I wasn't going to let him near them.

"Yay, another auntie and uncle!" shrieked the children as they hugged Temari and Kankuro around the waist.

"So what happened to their Mother?" asked Temari as she helped me settle into uncle Yashamaru's old place (why he left this place to me I will never know).

"She died in childbirth, she got ill and wasn't able to handle it" I told her sadly, which she noticed.

"You must have loved her" she stated in suprise

"Yes and I will always miss her, but now I have Kaiya-chan and the other children" I said to her.

"Why wont you let Dad near them? You wouldn't even let him see the baby" she asked me.

"They are my children, they are not going to have the same excuse of a childhood that I did,

Kaiya-chan was born the same way I was -she is not getting what I got, none of them are." I told her heatedly.

"So you think that if you let Dad near them that he will hurt them?" she asked me in suprised understanding.

"He hurt his own child, what is to stop him from hurting his own grandchild" I asked her morosely "I learned a long time ago not to trust that man" I finished.

"Gaara that isn't going to happen" she tried telling me.

"No it's not, because I am not going to risk it, he has already proven how he will treat a child whose Mother died in childbirth, with their birth. It will be better for them if they do not know him. " I told her as I started to put away some of the children's toys in my old toybox that we had found, I didnt even know that it was still there.

I walked into the room to find my sons playing with Crow -which is something that Kankuro would never let anyone do.

"How did you steal his puppet?" I asked them curiously, Kankuro never let his puppets (most especially Crow) out of his sight, how did they do it?

I was only met with innocent angelic faces, which I did not trust in the least.

When I found Kankuro to return his puppet he had a confused look on his face, but I think that he was grateful that I gave Crow back to him (and I got my gourd back while I was at it).

"You're making me do what?" I yelled at my, no not my Father, my Kazekage.

"I want us to go to counseling together -undercover of course" he added "so" he continued "if he asks then your name is 'Setsuna' and also Temari is 'Mei', Kankuro is 'Yoshi', and my name in case you need it is 'Kaiza', so any other questions?" he asked.

"Why aren't Temari and Kankuro coming?" I asked.

"Actually, they are" he told me.

I'm going to need a babysitter I thought dejectedly, but who can I trust in this village? The few people that I trust at are coming with me (Temari and Kankuro -not that man who calls himself my Father), Baki, I can trust Baki I realized happily (and rather suddenly).

"You want me to babysit your children?" asked Baki in surprise, ever since I came home with them I hardly let anyone near them and then when the villagers found out -then I got even more overprotective (I had never been given a reason to trust the villagers before -and their starring didnt help).

"Yes, the Kazekage is making me go to counseling" I explained.

"About bloody time" I thought I heard him mutter.

"What was that?" I asked unsure if I heard him correctly.

"I said, yes I would" he said quickly.

After Baki came to my house, I gave him all of the instructions that I could think of, I explained that the children had already been given dinner and their baths and that he needed to put them in bed within the next hour or whenever they started acting up, which ever came first.

I was about to head out the door when I remembered something.

"Baki, I am trusting you to take care of them, and to keep my secrets -not a word to anyone else, not my siblings, and not the Kazekage" I told him firmly before I turned and left, I had managed to keep the children's ability to use sand a secret and I wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible -so they wouldnt be feared like I was.

The counseling session wasn't so bad, just the company that I had to spend it with (meaning 'Kaiza').

I think that all of us knew that this would take a long time -I didnt trust him anymore, in short,

no progress was made.

When I came home it was to find the children all asleep in bed, the house was neat (if not a bit sandy -but not unusual in Suna), and Baki standing in front of me with his arms folded, Uh oh I thought as I starred at his stern face.

"Gaara, I think now I know why you dont let people near your kids" he began "why didn't you say anything?" he asked me.

"What is there to say" I asked him "if I told anyone, they would only be treated like I was" I said.

"The sand act's differently with them then it did with you -it dosent act like it has a mind of it's own, surely you noticed that" he told me, and it was the truth, I had noticed.

"Yes it does" I told him looking away "when they are in danger, the sand protects them."

"Not to the extent that it did with you, it's easy getting up close to them -it was different with you." he said "their sand isn't violent" he finished.

"I know" I whispered "but who will listen?" I asked him.

"You need to tell them" he told me referring to my supposed to be family.

I watched as my elder siblings tried to influence my children -so far they were more or less successful- Kankuro was teaching the twins about puppets and what you could do with them, and Temari was teaching Ai about tenssen, but thus far the younger ones were uninterested in puppets or tenssen, but it wasn't for lack of effort -but it did seem that Temari and Kankuro were competing against one another to get as many of my kids as possible interested in their weapons, thus far Kankuro was winning.

I was helping Takara make diffrent shapes out of sand when I felt someone behind me, turning around I saw Temari and Kankuro with looks of complete shock etched across their faces as they watched Takara move the sand all by herself, and they looked on to the other children to see them doing the same, even little Kaiya was manipulating the sand -actually it looked more like the sand was trying to amuse her (the sand was like a built in babysitter in that way).

"Oh, boy" I heard Kankuro mutter after a few minutes of just starring.

"Gaara" asked Temari "since when... How long...What?" she trailed off uncertainly, not even sure what question that she wanted to ask first.

"The ability to control sand seems to be genetic" I told them "this is why I dont like people that I dont trust near them. Although the sand acts diffrently with them." I said to them.

"How do you think this happened?" asked Kankuro as he sat down on the ground just in time to get barreled over by the twins.

"I think that it might be deprived from Father's gold dust ability, with perhaps a twist from Shukaku -thus making it sand instead of gold." I told them with my usual monotone, while on the inside I was panicking a little and praying that they would accept them -though I felt that if anyone would, it would be them.

"Auntie Temari" shrieked Ai-chan "look what I can do!" she yelled as she mixed her sand abilities with her wind abilities and created a miniature sandstorm.

"Wow" said Kankuro in awe, while Temari just stood there with a slack jawed face, before a smile blossomed on her face and she declared with great pride that, that was one of the most amazing thing that she had ever seen.

Maybe this won't be so bad I thought to myself.


End file.
